


The Forgiving Master

by PickleJuice99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleJuice99/pseuds/PickleJuice99
Summary: Baby has a hard time following the rules, but Sir is understanding.





	The Forgiving Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and first attempt at this type of writing.
> 
> Comments welcome.

Fresh and renewed from the shower, I lay face down on the bed, naked and clean. The bedroom door squeaks and quietly snaps closed, then the bed dips and his warmth is next to me. My muscles twitch slightly as his hand brushes over my back. His fingertips barely touch my skin, raising goosebumps. He knows how much I love this touch, even though it tickles.

He presses a little harder as his hand glides over my shoulders, massaging the muscles slightly. He works slowly down my spine, pausing at the small of my back, the spot that grounds me. I arch slightly into the touch and a sigh escapes my lips.

His hot breath on my neck contrasts sharply with the cool air in the room. It evokes a small shiver as his lips brush over my shoulder and his hand slips further down to firmly grip a cheek. I can't stop the groan. His finger slides between my thighs, but he removes his hand before grazing the sensitive areas. 

“Roll over.” His voice is low, thick, and I hurry to comply. He takes both my hands and gently puts them over my head, pressing my fingers to the headboard. “Don't move them,” he whispers the command in my ear. “Can you keep your hands there and not touch?” I take a breath and nod, though I'm not as sure as I should be. “I hope so,” he says as he leans back and brushes his thumb over my lips. “I don't want to punish you.”

He brushes his hand over my cheek, down my neck and to my breast. My body arches as his thumb and forefinger circle my nipple and pinch. Before I can barely register the pain, his hand continues down my ribs, over my stomach and his fingers slip between my thighs. “You're already wet.” I spread my legs as his fingers rub my clit, pleasure radiating out. My body moves, but I keep my hands on the headboard.

But he pulls away too quickly, and a disgruntled noise escapes my lips. I turn my head to watch as he reaches under the pillow to pull out my toy. He must have planned ahead. My hips twitch in anticipation, knowing what's coming. “Do you want this? Do you want your toy in your pussy?” 

“Yes,” I breath out.

“Yes?” He repeats. “Is that all?”

“Yes, please,” I say. “Please play with my pussy.”

He chuckles as he moves down the bed a little. His hand runs over my thigh, pulling my legs further apart. His fingers dip into my pussy, spreading the juices. Suddenly his hand comes down in a hard slap to my pussy. “Ahh,” I gasp in surprise as my hips push up. He does it twice more before his fingers slip inside again. “God, that makes you so wet. You love to be punished, don't you?” 

“Yes.” It's more a moan than an answer. 

Then I feel something cold and hard pushing into me. “Ahh,” I sigh out as my pussy is slowly filled. He pushes it in as far as it will go. I whimper slightly as he wiggles it, then pulls it slowly back out before pushing it back again, patiently fucking me with my big vibrator. When it's fully in again, he flips the switch. The pleasure stretches through my body as the toy vibrates inside me, and my eyes slip shut as I'm lost to the sensations. My hips lift up as I try to get it to move, but it won't fuck into me without his help, and he's moving again. 

Suddenly I feel hot moisture on my nipple as his mouth closes over it. His tongue flicks it as his hand squeezes my other breast firmly. I'm so overwhelmed with all of the sensations happening at once, and I don't want them to stop. My hand moves from the headboard to slide my fingers into his hair and hold his head in place. Suddenly his mouth and hand are gone, and my eyes fly open in shock. 

“Uh uh,” he warns. “I don't want to have to take out your toy.” Oh, my god! My hand flies back to the headboard. “Good. Now make sure it stays. You only get one warning.”

“Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir.” I avert my eyes. I forgot his instructions. I must do better. 

He's not really angry. His hand runs over my stomach, down to play with my clit again. Combined with the vibrations, it's amazing. “Oh, god,” I cry out. It just lasts a few seconds, though.

He moves to kneel closer to my head, his hard cock right in front of me. I lick my lips. I know what is expected, what he wants. And I want to make him feel good, bring him pleasure. It's exhilarating to know I can drive him wild. 

As he moves his hips forward, I open my mouth and move to meet him. My tongue flicks across his tip and I can taste him. His body jerks forward as my lips seal around him and slide down. “That's it, baby. Take that cock.” 

His fingers grab my hair as my mouth slides back up his length. A second later he's holding my head as his fucks into my mouth, deep as he can go. He pulls back when I choke a little. “You can take it all, Baby. You're so good. Suck that cock.” I move forward again as his hips snap toward me. Again and again and again. It's amazing and rough, but not too rough. He'd never actually hurt me, never go too far. I choke again, but all I can think about is him fucking my other holes. 

“You ready to use that hand?” he asks. “Take one down and play with me.” His cock is covered in my spit, so I reach forward and circle my hand around his base, slowly stroking up his length. I move my thumb over the tip when I reach the end, and move back down. I repeat the stroke, then move forward to enclose him in my mouth again while my hand holds him. I bob up and down his length with my mouth and hand, watching as he rolls his hips in rhythm. I feel a little pride knowing I'm turning him on, making him feel good.

I pull off and lean further forward to cover his balls in gentle licks. The gasp I hear spurs me to stroke him as a lick. I move my hand to press a finger to the space behind his balls and bring my other hand down to circle his cock. Suddenly he's gone. 

“I told you, only one warning,” he says sternly. His hand slides down my body and suddenly my toy is gone. 

“No,” I gasp. “Please, Sir. I'll do better.”

“You had your warning.” His voice is hard. I've displeased him. “Turn over. Hands back on the headboard.”

I'm not as anxious to comply this time, and I consider disobeying, but I know I must accept my punishment. I roll to my stomach and reach above my head to touch the headboard. 

A loud smack sounds and pain pulses through my backside as his hand comes down on my ass. I wince, but can't help but wiggle a little. Two more slaps come. I feel the sting as he rubs his hand gently over the spot. One more slap, and his hand slides down to my pussy, which I can feel dripping.  
“How can this be a punishment when you like it so much?” I can hear the amusement in his voice as he fingers my wet pussy. “Apparently I need to find another way to reprimand you. Maybe I'll just fuck the naughty out of you.”

His fingers slide up to brush over my asshole. “Maybe this hole needs a little punishment tonight. You're such a little ass whore. Maybe this is what you want. Were you naughty so I'd stretch out this hole? Were you?”

I don't say anything. I didn't disobey on purpose, but God, I do want it. I want him to stretch me wide and fuck my ass hard. He's right, I love it. 

A sharp slap to my ass gets my attention. “I don't hear an answer. Are you such a little ass whore that you disobeyed me so I'd fuck you in the ass?”

“No,” I finally get out. “It wasn't on purpose.”

“You didn't mean to move your hand? You got carried away?” I can hear in his voice he's not angry. He knows I want all of this as much as I want his big cock in my ass. He does this for me, for us.  
“Yes, sir. I was overwhelmed and forgot your order. I just wanted to please you. Wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel. ”

His hand runs up my back firmly, then down to squeeze my ass. I close my eyes in ecstasy. “Well, then,” he hums. “Maybe I should reward you for taking care of me, for sucking my cock so well. And I do love this sweet hole of yours and how you scream when I'm inside you.”

His hand moves to my inner thigh and he gently spreads my legs wide. I feel him move further down the bed and settle between my legs. His hands rub up the back of my thighs to my ass cheeks, which he pulls apart to see what's between. “Look at that pretty little hole. Do you want me to fuck this hole?”

“Yes, sir,” is all I can squeak out as I try to push back into his hands without losing touch of the headboard. I don't want to disobey again. 

“Yes, sir?” The amusement that's always in his voice when I use that name is back. It comes out when he's got me so wild I can't contain myself, when I want to be the good girl who gets a reward. He likes it when I call him Sir. “I guess we can arrange that.”

He moves one hand to keep the cheeks spread as the fingers of his other move to my pussy. He slowly fucks two fingers in and out, coating them in my juices. He slowly draws a line to my ass and circles the hole. I squeeze my eyes shut as I'm overwhelmed with anticipation. Slowly he pushes one finger in, stretching the muscle, then pulls it back out. He pushes back in, a little deeper, and twists a little. He fucks me with that finger for what feels like ages, until I'm ready to add another.

I feel the stretch as he slides two fingers in, then spreads them gently. He takes his time stretching me. When his fingers leave I suddenly feel empty. 

But after a second I hear a bottle open, then something cold and hard is pushing into my hole. The stretch of my toy entering me is large and it burns. I wasn't quite stretched big enough for this, but it rides the line just on the pleasure side of pain. He takes it slow, pushing in an inch at a time. His hand rubs over my lower back.

“Relax, baby,” he soothes. After a minute it's all the way in, and he lets me get used to it. When I move a little he pulls it out and gently pushes back in. He does a few more strokes, getting harder each time. Then he flips the switch and the vibrations start again. My body starts moving back, fucking itself on the toy. It feels so amazing. 

“Oh, fuck. Fuck me so good, Sir.” I draw my knees up under me until I have my ass in the air, knees spread, dildo fucking into me. After a few strokes I can feel my body reacting, getting more tense, trembling. I can't control myself. The words coming from my mouth are mostly babbling, but I don't care. Then, in addition to fucking me with the toy, he slides his other hand, rubbing my clit gently. The light strokes in contrast to the hard thrusts of the toy are too much. I bury my face in the bed as I scream out his name, my body tensing so hard my vision blurs a little. 

Before I even stop convulsing, the toy is gone and he's behind me, driving his hard, leaking cock into my ass. It's stretched and wet and ready for him to pump his cock hard and fast. He's more than ready, and his movements are strong and needy as he grabs my hips hard to pull me back onto his cock. Feeling his need starts to make me excited again. 

“Fuck me, Sir. Fuck that ass. Make it yours. Take it.” My voice is harsh and scratchy from the screaming and from having a cock pushed into it, but it's amazing. It's one of the things I love, having a scratchy throat the following day. 

Suddenly he snaps his hips hard a couple of times and pulls me back hard and holds me. I think I may have finger bruises tomorrow, and I can't wait. I hear his grunts and strains as he fills my ass with his hot cum. I hold still, my ass in the air pushed back on his cock, my face in the bed and my hands stretched to touch the headboard. He runs his hand over the small of my back as he comes down. It's one of my favorite feelings in the world, his way of rewarding me and releasing me from the headboard. 

Slowly he pulls out and sits down to catch his breath. I let my hips fall to the bed again as we both lay quietly. Once our breathing slows we both finally get up and make our way to the bathroom. We'll sleep well tonight.


End file.
